


Someone Like Me

by DarkHell616



Series: Broken Goods [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Chubby Reader, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, body issues, pcos, plus sized reader, unnamed narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHell616/pseuds/DarkHell616
Summary: Time passes and relationships blossom, stirring up more feelings than were anticipated.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Broken Goods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418539
Kudos: 40





	Someone Like Me

A friendship bloomed quickly between us both.

It had started with better bonding in the coffee shop, where we sat for a good hour and forty minutes sharing facts and stories about ourselves over two drinks and some brownies.

Things grew from there, though slowly at first, despite my initial excitement at the cinema.

I don’t think either of us were fully steeled to send the first message, our nerves getting the better of us for the most part, at least that was my excuse.

I had managed to pluck up the courage one day when I’d stumbled across some socks that made me pause in my casual window browsing to take a closer look, socks of all things.

Yet, despite how ridiculous it made me feel, I still found myself taking a picture to send to him, telling him how I’d spotted the classic movie monster themed garments and had instantly been reminded of him.

As soon as I hit send, I regretted it and continued to feel foolish for the two hours until he replied saying that they were amazing.

That made me feel a little better about impulse buying them for him.

Another dumb move, but I couldn’t help myself, I liked buying things for people that I thought would make them smile and as soon as I saw those ridiculous socks with their vampires and werewolves, I knew I had to buy them for him.

Thankfully, from that point on, messaging each other had become easier and far less nerve-wracking and we fell into a comfortable rhythm of being able to message one another whenever we felt like it.

The increase in messaging led up to us arranging more coffee meetups, then catch-up dinners out and eventually we’d invite each other to random events that sparked our interests, if he could make it due to his hectic and unpredictable schedule.

It was nice.

Making a new friend and seeing the relationship bloom in a way that I hadn’t for quite some time, being the kind to prefer keeping to myself rather than going out to meet others and mingle.

More often than not movie trips were alone, shopping trips were alone and I took solace in my solitude, despite my mum’s constant concern over my preference to be by myself.

As the weeks progressed to months, I saw more and more of Spencer, we had even gotten to a point of calling each other regularly when he had a spare minute or five.

Soon we were going around each other’s places where we would watch movies or, especially around Spencer’s, he would try and indoctrinate me into being a Dr Who fan.

“Not again,” I’d laughed on more than one occasion, “I have a favourite doctor, is that not enough?”

“No,” he had smiled at me, looking boyishly giddy, “you can’t have an opinion that concrete until you’ve seen every iteration of the Doctor.”

I laughed and shook my head, still settling into my usual spot without protest and indulging him, happy to oblige in watching something that evidently brought him joy in an otherwise ludicrously dark life.

I got my revenge by putting him through the same shenanigans with Supernatural.

“You can’t have a favourite brother if you’ve never watched every moment from them,” I had gasped playfully, earning a strained look of annoyance which threatened to break into a smile at any moment.

Truthfully, I think we both enjoyed the escape each other’s company gave us.

Not that I had much to escape, but it was a difference that I appreciated all the same and couldn’t have been more thankful for.

So, it was inevitable that feelings would bubble and come up to potentially ruin everything.

“I can’t do this again Sayer, remember the last guy I ended up building a friendship and developing a crush on?” I frowned, staring at the coffee table. “And I didn’t see him as often as I do Spencer.”

Sayer, my six foot everything with a heart of gold best friend, looked over with a raised eyebrow and a disbelieving laugh.

“Not everyone will be Jason, he was dealt an unfortunate hand in life, it didn’t have anything to do with you being some curse.”

That memory churned my gut and constricted my throat.

“I still miss Jason.”

“I know you do,” he sighed, patting my knee with his large hand, “but you can’t let these weird cursed thoughts hold you back, you aren’t Sam Winchester.”

I laughed softly then shook my head, clearing my throat.

“God, look at me, this is ridiculous,” I giggled awkwardly, bringing my hands up to rub at my watering eyes, “I wasn’t even dating the guy and here I am crying over him again, not like we would have ended up together anyway.”

“You never know, if he hadn’t had a girlfriend,” Sayer shrugged.

“I still doubt it.”

“Of course you do,” he rolled his eyes a little, though his mouth was curved in a gentle smile. “Now, tell me about this new guy you’re hooked on.”

“Who? Spencer?” I glanced at my phone then looked back to Sayer as he brushed his brown hair away from his eyes. “I’m not hooked on him.”

“Sure, that’s why you keep glancing at your phone or checking that you haven’t missed a message, you’re really into him.”

I laughed and rolled my eyes, much as he had.

“What are you? A profiler?”

“What? No.”

“No, but Spencer is, it’s so cool.”

Sayer shook his head, grabbing his bottle of chocolate milkshake and downing a bit, me grinning at him madly all the while before I coughed out a laugh.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Why am I friends with you again?”

“Because I had a badge of The Offspring on my college bag.”

“Oh yeah, almost thirteen years and I still regret it.”

I scoffed and nudged his shoulder with my elbow, barely shifting the bulk of man on my couch.

“But seriously,” he said, setting his bottle down beside his seat, “I do want to know about him, give him the old best friend approval.”

“There’s no need to approve of anything, it’s not like we’re dating.”

“Yet, but you could and I need to be ready with reasons to mock this guy if he turns out to be a douche.”

“I highly doubt Spencer, of all people, could turn out to be a douche.”

“But I won’t know that until you tell me more.”

Chewing on my lip, I thought of where to even begin.

There was so much already that I could tell him about Spencer but trying to narrow it down into a non-rambling and cohesive structure of thought was difficult.

In the end, I decided to start with describing the basics that typically sprung to mind beyond his name, which seemed like the easiest case.

“Wait, he’s eleven years older than us?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, looking at Sayer, “is that an issue?”

“No,” he smiled with a chuckle, shaking his head, “it just surprised me a little.”

“He doesn’t look near forty, it’s insane.”

“I guess I’ll see when I finally meet him.”

I hummed in agreement and then went on to describe his personality as best as I could.

How he was adorable and yet strange at the same time, how he was insanely smart and could keep me held in deeply fascinating conversations, all the while without being demeaning and making me feel stupid for not meeting his intelligence level.

How he was just a generally great and down to earth guy who didn’t seem to hold himself above others, even with his credentials and rightful superiority.

“It’s just admirable,” I sighed at the end.

“See, to me it sounds like you’ve made a great friend who could possibly become more.”

“You think?” I asked, looking at Sayer unsurely, “I mean, guys like him don’t go for people like me.”

He scrunched up his face, shaking his head.

“Like you? You mean-”

“Yes, Sayer, I mean fat.”

He looked at me, giving me a look that could only be interpreted as him calling me an idiot.

“From what you’ve told me, he doesn’t sound like the type to care about that, you care about that and besides he has to adore you, I mean you’re just so…” he trailed off, wrinkling his nose a little as he thought.

“I swear, Sayer, if you’re about to call me quirky then we’re going to have a problem.”

“What’s wrong with quirky?”

“Anytime someone describes someone else as ‘quirky’, it means they’re annoying.”

“Oh,” he nodded slowly then grinned widely, “yeah, then you’re definitely quirky.”

I gasped and smacked his chest with the back of my hand, trying to supress a smile through a look of mock offense.

“Jerk, but just because we’re friends doesn’t mean he’d look at me romantically.”

“And just because you’ve got some padding doesn’t mean he wouldn’t either,” he shrugged, “besides, you wear it well.”

That was something I could half agree with, I got lucky in the terms of having wide hips, I always had that blessing and my weight definitely made my hips and butt more pronounced with a nice little hourglass dip to rest my hands in for a good ‘angry mother’ look.

However, I still hated the weight and the fact that while my hips were pretty big, my chest was still small and not as shaped as I’d have liked, I despised the fat on my arms and the double chin that wasn’t ridiculously pronounced but there enough for me to be overly cautious when moving my head.

There was no way an intelligent FBI agent who was handsome enough to be a model would ever settle for someone like me, not when there were considerably better looking, mostly thinner in my mind, people out there to pick from.

Healthier ones too.

“Thanks,” I finally said softly, unsure of what else to say.

“I’d say you’re welcome, but I know you don’t believe me.”

“Of course not,” I smiled wryly.

“You’re an idiot.”

My protest caught in my throat as my phone started to go off on the arch of the chair.

One Dr. Spencer Reid was calling.

The slow rise of music to the Tales from the Crypt theme started to fill the air, causing Sayer to look at me with raised eyebrows.

“Well, you gonna snatch that up or what?”

“It’s a call and I have a guest, I don’t want to be rude.”

“Don’t use me as an excuse to encourage your antisocialism.”

Narrowing my eyes and quickly flipping him off, I grabbed my phone and flicked the screen then lifted it to my ear.

“Hey Spence.”

“Spencer!” Sayer yelled from beside me, holding up his hand in a wave as if we were facetiming.

“Uh, hi,” he chuckled awkwardly on the other side, “hope I’m not interrupting something.”

“No,” I rolled my eyes, looking at the idiot next to me, “I’m just chilling with my bestie.”

“Oh, great, um,” there was a short pause where I pictured him licking his bottom lip as he was prone to do, “we just landed from our case and I just wanted to check in with you, make sure everything is okay.”

I smiled and tucked my legs up onto the couch, giving Sayer a quick glance.

“That’s really sweet, everything is fine here, are you okay? You sound tired.”

“Yeah, I’m good, it was just bit of a rough case, we’re all drained.”

“Sorry to hear that,” I frowned a little, beginning to fiddle with the bottom of my shirt. “Do you maybe want to come over and not talk about it?”

An almost relieved sounding sigh came from the other side of the line.

“Please, if that’s okay with you.”

“It is with me,” I looked back to Sayer, “how about you? Is it cool if Spencer comes over?”

Sayer shrugged, “It’s your place.”

“Great, head on over when you can.”

“I’ll be there in about two hours, unless that’s too soon?”

“Not at all,” I smiled, looking at the clock hanging behind my head, “have you eaten?”

“Not since this morning.”

“Then I’ll make us all something to eat.”

“That sounds great, I’ll see you soon.”

“See ya.”

I lowered my phone and fully turned my attention to my guest, wiping the screen of my phone off on my sleeve.

“I may need a lift to grab some food.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know where I'm going with this.  
> I didn't even think I'd make more than one or two, but here we are.  
> Future ones may use further references to conditions that I have dealt with and will have to deal with for life, so just a heads up.  
> Thanks for even reading this far in my rambling bit of venting fic.


End file.
